


Family

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frohana (Disney), snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: They are all lost souls, lonely souls. But they are not broken - and they show each other that through their love. A warm Frohana ficlet.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Family

Each of them has known pain.

Elsa, the pain of loneliness – of self-hatred – of guilt – of fear – of self-annihilation in the name of selflessness.

Anna, a mirror of that – for loneliness, self-hatred, guilt, and fear fester all the worse when one cannot give their source a name. Even now, she can hardly give it name – for she loves her parents and the trolls but hates what they set in motion for her and for her sister. The gates losing oppressively – the shutting of Elsa’s door – the desperate pain of her sister’s face in childhood – childhood – a mirror of her own, so lost –

Kristoff – the loneliness, the lack. Like Anna, he could not give it name, did not even think it a lack – because he had Sven, at least, in childhood – and then his family. He hardly knew the mournfulness of the mountains until he came down from them, felt the warmth of Anna’s hand in his.

And he is a mirror to Elsa as Elsa is a mirror to Anna – all their hands reach out and grasp one another’s – and Olaf’s twiggy hand stretches out.

Olaf is innocence personified – but he, even he has known helplessness – has seen a friend’s eyes mist with tears and could do nothing but watch her weep as he – lost himself –

And Honeymaren – Honeymaren has known the void of a sky without stars, of a night without the rich velvet of the sky for all the heavens hold is ash – not night’s darkness but the twisting hues of things unknown beyond the veil – the veil whose wonders she finds in time, but still it is a prison.

Confined.

The world’s gates closed to her.

She finds her mirror in Elsa, finds her peace with her – a love that mirrors Anna’s love for Kristoff (the king and queen of Arendelle come to the Forest on pleasant days, kissing beneath the sun – and Elsa kisses Maren as deeply and as lovingly.)

But she also finds a mirror in Anna’s loneliness and strength. They are fast friends, Honeymaren and the new queen – laughing lightly, gathering Elsa up into group hugs which Kristoff and Olaf inevitably join…

They have found each other.

The lost people.

The broken people – or rather, the ones who think themselves broken but are not, and they need the warmth of others to make them realize their own… lack of brokenness.

Family.


End file.
